I love her
by Babyblue18333
Summary: Fred is in love with Hermione.So when the marriage law comes out,and they are both promised to other people.He comes up with an idea so he can marry her instead.
1. Chapter 1marriage law

A few things i made up,aswell as a few people.I dont know Hermione parents names so i just made them up.Other then that i hope u enjoy it.

Chapter 1-The marrige Law

Fred and George were at the Burrow in there bedroom talking.

George:I can't believe its summer already.

George not getten a response from Fred looked over at him,and saw that he was sitting on his bed crossed legged staring off into space.So he says the one

thing that will snap in out of it.

George:Hermione

Fred:(looking up at him in shock)What?

George:Look man Hermione will be here tomorrow

Fred:I know...It's just,i can't wait to see her.

George was just about to say something else when his mom called out from down stairs.Telling them to come down to the living room.When they got down there,There parents where sitting on the love seat,Ron was sitting on a chair near the fireplace,Percy was sittling on another chair near the couch.And that left the couch for them to sit on.

Molly:Good everyone's here.

George:Where's Ginny?

Molly:She's already in bed.Beside this doesnt have anything to do her.She already knows what we are talking about.

George:Why dont you

Fre:Tell us then

Molly:I just got a letter.There's a new marriage law out.Anyone who is 17 or older has to be married with in 3 months and have a child with in a year.

Percy:What!They can't do that right?

Arthur:I'm afraid they can son.

Molly:Now on this paper are the names of the females they want you to marry.Now Percy you are going to marry a girl named Sara Lynn,shes 17.

Ron:Wait,she's 17?How can a 17 year old be able to have a child with in a year?Me,Harry and Hermione are 17 and we are still in school and that means that she has to be aswell.How can she raise a baby?

Mooly:Well,it says here that students that is still in school,will be mached up with people who arent.This way the parent that don't go to school can watch the baby.Now let me finish.Ron,you will marry Holly pepper.

Ron:What!That can't be right...Im surrpost to marry Hermione.

Molly:Ron,calm down.I know your upset,but you have to do it or you will be kicked out of the magical world.Now do you really want that?

Ron:No mam

Molly:Good.Now George you are going to marry Katy Belle.And Fred,you will marry some girl named Arial Sparkle.

Fred:Mum,is there any way at all that we can get out of this?

Molly:I'm afraid not...Now off you go.Go to bed and tomorrow i will get in touch with these girls and set up a time for you guys to meet them.

The boys,not being to happy,all went up to there rooms to bed.Only one Weasley remains up,layin on his bed,thinking of the brown hair,brown eyed girl. that has stole his heart.And thats how he fell asleep 2 hours later.

Mean while at the Grangers residence.

Paul:This is an outrage!There is NO way im gonna let her get married off.

Sara:I know dear.I don't want to either.But It doesnt look like they are giving us much of a choice.

Paul:And who the heck is this Michael O'donald?We don't know him.He can be some woman beater or phycho killer.I mean how can they really expect us to let our daughter marry some stranger.

Hermione:But dad,It says if i don't then i will be kicked out of the magical world forever.

Paul:They wont have a chance to kick you out...'Cause we are leaving.

Sara/Hermione:What!!

Paul:Thats right..In 2 weeks we are moving.

Sara:2 weeks?We can't move in 2 weeks..We have to sell the house and pack.

Hermione:And what about my friends?

Paul:We'll put the for sell sign up tomorrow.In the mean time we will pack up out things.And Hermione,you'll make new friends.Now lets all go to bed,we will talk more about this in the morning.

Hermione:But dad,Im going to the burrow tomorrow.

Paul:You can go for a week.In the mean time while your there,you can say good-bye to everyone.And when you come back,you can pack your stuff.

Hermione ran up to her room crying.She cryed for an hour before she cryed herself to sleep.

Well,thers chapter one.Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2The Proposal

Chapter2-The proposal Fred work up in a very bad mood.He was sitting on his bed talking quietly to himself.

George:Dude,get over it.In less then 3 months we are gonna be married.So you might as well get used to it.

Fred:Easy for you to say.At least your marrying someone you know.Not to mention the crush you've had on katy.

George:Maybe you'll fall in love with that girl,Whats her name again?Ariel?

Fred:(now standing up)Forget it,theres only one girl who has my heart.

George:I know that your in love with Hermione,but theres nothing we can do about it.

Fred was about to say something when there was a knock on the bedroom door.A moment later it swung open to reveal a girl with brown straight hair who appeared to have been crying.She came in and shut the door.

Fred/George:Hermione!

Hermione:Hey guys

Fred:Whats wrong?It looks like you've been crying.

Hermione:I've come to say good-bye

George:Good-bye?

Fred:Are you going some where?

Hermione ran to George and hugged him.Then ran to Fred who hugged her back.

Hermione:I'm really gonna miss you guys

Fred who was still holding on to her walked her over to his bed where he sat down and sat her on his lap.George followed sitting on his own bed.

Fred:Sweety,what are you talking about?

Hermione:I already told everyone else this.Thats why they let me come up here to say my good-bye to you guys.As you know the marriage law came out.I'm supposed to marry some guy named Michael O'donald.Well my father fliped out and said that we we are moving in 2 weeks.  
He doesnt want me in the magical world anymore.

Fred:Did you tell him you didn't want to go?

Hermione:Yes..But he doesn't care.He wants me out of this world before i get married.What am i going to do Fred?I need to find a way to stay here.

Fred:(after a moment)Marry me.

George who has been quite the hole time looked up.

George:Did you just ask her to marry you?

Fred:Yes.

Hermione looked up at Fred who used his fingers to wipe away her tears.

Hermione:Why would you ask me to marry you?

Fred:Because,we are both supposed to marry people we don't even know.And your father wants to move you away before that happens.Well,we know eachother.And you'll beable to live in the magical world.And then you wont have to leave your friends.

Hermione:You'll do that for me?

Fred:I'll do anything to keep you here.

George:Wait a minute.How are you gonna get married?The both of you are promised to other people.

Fred:We can elope and get married today.

George:No way!Mum will kill you.You know that she wants to plane our wedding.

Fred:And she still can.Mione and i will get married today and then get married again.

George:Come again?

Fred:You see,we will get married now so we don't get married to other people and so mione can stay here.And then later on we can have a real wedding.

Hermione:I'm in.I think it sounds like a good plan.

Fred:Good.What about you George?

Fred looked between Hermione and Fred.

George:Fine,i'm in.

Fred:e on lets go.

Fred helped Hermione up and with a pop him,mione and George disappeared and landed inside a wizards church.And old man came around the corner.

Priest:Can i help you?

Fred:(holding mione's hand)Yes.We would like to get married.  
Well theres Chapter2.I hope you enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3Telling Molly the news

_**First off,i want to thank you all for the great reviews..I'm glad everyone likes it.Larrabee,I'm glad u like it and i'm sorry its hard to read.I hope this chapter is easier to read.If anyone else finds any problems with my story,then please feel free to let me know.Now on with the story.**_

**Chapter 3-Telling Molly the news**

**When they got back to the burrow they heard a lot of noise inside.They walked in to see that all the weasley boys and Harry were in the living room talking and Percy,Ron & Harry where all with girls they have never seen before.Going into the kitchen they saw there mother,Ginny,Katy Belle,and some other girl.**

**Molly:"There you guys are.I was wondering where you three disappeared to.Well,never mind that.George,Katy is here,why don't you take her in the back yard and get to know eachother better.And Fred,this young lady is Arial.Why don't you go off some where and get to know eachother aswell.And Ginny and i will keep Hermione company."**

**Fred:"Sorry mom.But i want to spend the rest of my evening with my wife."**

**Molly:"Don't be silly Fred.You to aren't married yet."**

**Fred:"No me and Arial arent..But me and Hermione are."**

**Molly:"WHAT!!This better not be another one of your tricks."**

**Hermione:"Its not a trick mrs.weasley.We got married this morning."**

**Molly:"Ginny dear,Why don't you take Hermione and Arial up to your room so you girls can talk.I want to speak to Fred alone."**

**Ginny,Hermone and Arial left the kitchen on there way out all you can here is Ginny saying "I can't believe you married my brother".Molly just looked at Fred for a few minutes before speaking.**

**Molly:"Why Fred?Why would you go and marry Hermione when you know that the both of you are supposed to marry other people?"**

**Fred:"Mum,her parents where gonna make her move.They didn't want her marring someone she didn't know."**

**Molly:"So you thought that just because you married her that they would just be okay with it?"**

**Fred:"I don't know mum,it's just...**

**Molly:"Just what?Talk to me Fred.Let me understand why you did what you did."**

**Fred:"I love her mum.I'm absolutely,head over heels in love with her."**

**Molly:"Does she know?"**

**Fred:"No."**

**Molly:"Then you should tell her."**

**Fred:"Mum,i can't,not yet anyway."**

**Molly:"You know,i'm still not happy with the whole idea...I really wanted to plan my childrens wedding..But whats done,is done."**

**Fred:"You still can mum.me and Hermione are also gonna get married later on."**

**Molly:"You know this means she's gonna have to move in with you right."**

**Fred:"She can move in with me and George in the apartment above the shop."**

**Molly:"Okay,why don't you take Hermione there now to show her around,and i'll owl her parents and see if they can come here tomorrow so we can tell them."**

**Fred walked into his sisters room to see the girls having a pillow fight.When they saw him in the door way they quickly stopped.**

**Fred:"Sorry girls,but i was wondering if i can steal my wife away for awhile."**

**Ginny:"Sure."**

**Fred:"Arial,it was nice meeting you.And i'm sorry it didn't work out."**

**Arial:"Nice meeting you too.Its okay,you love someone else.I understand."**

**And with that said Fred took Hermione's hand in his and with a pop they where at his arpartment.**

**Hermione:"Where are we?"  
**

**Fred:"The apartment above the shop.George and i own it.And i thought that maybe we can live here for now."**

**Hermione:"Won't George be upset?"**

**Fred:"No,is worse comes to worse i'll just hurry up and find us a place of our own."**

**Hermione:"Oh,okay."**

**Fred:"Great.Let me show you around.This is the living room,Threw that door is the kitchen," He takes her by the hand and walks her down the hall where there are three doors. "The door straight ahead is the bathroom.This door on the left is George's room,this one (he opens the door to let her in)is ours." **

**The walls where blue.There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room.A long dresser against the wall near the closet. And a night stand with a lamp on it nest to the bed.**

**Hermione:"Wow,its big."**

**Fred:"yeah it is.I want you to make yourself at home here.What ever you want,just get up and get it.If you want we can just sit on my bed and get to know eachother better."**

**Hermione:"Okay"**

**They climbed in bed.Fred on one side and Hermione on the other.For three straight hours they talked.At 6:00pm they got hungry and ordered a pizza and continued talking until around midnight when they got tired and fell asleep.**

**Well i hope you guess enjoyed that chapter.Because you guys are so good and like my fanfic here's a preview of chapter 4.**

_Fred:"Ron,what the hell is your problem?"_

_Ron:"My problem is you.You new that i loved her."_

_Fred:"Either way,you wouldn't of married her."_

_Ron:"But that doesn't mean you get to."_

_**That would be up either tonight or tomorrow morning.until next time,cya**_


	4. Chapter 4:The fight with Ron an

_Thanks for the reviews...You guys have been waiting for this chapter,so here it is._

**Chapter 4:The fight with Ron & telling the Grangers**

**Fred was the first to wake up the next morning to find Hermione up against him.Her head was on his chest and her right hand was over his heart.Fred put his right hand around her shoulder and his left hand on hers over his heart.Wishing they can stay like this forever.unfortunately that's when there was a loud banging on the front door waking Hermione up.**

**Hermione:"What the heck."**

**Both Hermione and Fred got up to get the door.As soon as he answered it,a fist came at his face.Hermione yelled Fred's name as she went over to help him up.**

**Fred:"Ron,what the hell is you problem?"**

**Ron:"My problem is you.You new that i loved her."**

**Fred:"Either way,you wouldn't of married her."**

**Ron:"But that doesn't mean you get to."**

**Hermione:"Ron,i've told you this before we are just friends.I could never love you like that."**

**Ron:"Oh,but you can love Fred like that?"**

**Hermione:"Maybe in time i could."**

**Ron getting even madder suddenly attacks Fred again.Hermione tried to break it up but instead gets slapped in the face by Ron.Fred ran over to her.**

**Fred:"Mione,are you okay?"**

**Hermione:"Ow.Ya,my cheek hurts."**

**Fred grabbed her around the waist and started to walk her towards the kitchen while looking over his shoulder at Ron who followed them.Ron watched as Fred helped her sit down at the table.Fred got the ice pack out of the freezer and put it on her cheek before speaking again.**

**Fred:"Are you happy?Because of you my wife got hurt.**

**Ron:"Me?It's you fault.You shouldn't of married her."**

**Fred:"Ron you hurt her.Apologuise to her."**

**Ron:"No!If you two didn't get married,then she wouldn't of gotten hurt.I mean you two eloped and mom told us all this morning.**

**Hermione:"Ron,i'm sorry.I never ment to hurt you."**

**Fred:"Ron,until you apologuise your not welcomed in our home.And i think its best if you left now."**

**Ron:"Fine.But this isn't over."**

**And with that said Ron left.Fred took the ice pack off of her cheek to examine the bruise.**

**Hermione:"Shouldn't you put an ice pack on your eye?"**

**Fred:"Probably.But right now i'm more worried about you."**

**Hermione:"I'm fine Fred."**

**After looking at eachother for a minute,Fred got up and put the ice pack back in the freezer.But refused to look at her.**

**Fred:"Um...Mione,did you mean what you said before?"**

**Hermione:"About what?"**

**Fred:"You now.When you told Ron that maybe you can fall in love with me"**

**Hermione:"Yes...I believe that in time i could."**

**Fred:"That's good.Because there's something i need to-**

**Before Fred can finish what he was going to say,George poped into the room.**

**George:"Hey.Listen,we heard what happened with Ron.Moms not to happy with it.Speaking of mom,shes really mad.You guys where supposed to be at the burrow awhile ago.Thats why Ron came to get you guys.Hermione's parents are already there waiting."**

**Fred:"All Ron did was attack me.And we didn't know what time to come.Mom never owled us to let us know."**

**George:"Well now you do,so hurry up and get over there."**

**Fred:"Your not coming?"**

**Georget:"Nope.Mom made us all take our girlfriends out for the afternoone."**

**Fred:"What about Ginny?"**

**George:"She and Harry are hanging out."**

**Fred:"I bet shes not to happy that shes getten married."**

**George:"No shes not.Can we talk about this later?You two need to get to the burrow now."**

**Fred took Hermione's hand and with a pop they were gone.They landed in the living room,and walked into the kitchen.They saw Mr. and Mrs. Grnager sitting on one side of the table and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting across from them.**

**Molly:"Its about bloody time.Fred go into the freezer and put some ice on that eye."**

**Paul:Hermione,what happened to your face?Did that boy hit you?If you touched my daughter i swear you'll be sorry."**

**Hermione:"No daddy,Fred didn't do this to me.Him and his brother got into a fight and i tried to break it up."**

**Fred:"I would never harm,hurt or hit your daughter.Or any girl for that matter."**

**Sara:"molly,You said that Hermione and your son Fred have something to tell us?"**

**Molly:"Yes.Fred,Hermione why don't you tell them now."**

**Fred:"Well you see.Its um..we um..**

**Hermione:"We got married."**

**Well theres chapter 4.I hope u enjoyed it.Here is a preview of chapter 5**

_Paul:"Don't listen to her Sara.Shes just saying that because she doesnt want to move.Well guess what?Where moving anyway._

_Hermione:"I'm telling the truth dad."_

_Paul:"Oh ya,if your married then how come your not wearing a ring on your finger?"_

_Fred:"I didnt get her a ring yet,but here is our marriage licence."_

**okay.Until next time.cya**


End file.
